


Ouverture

by EowynRivers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pregnancy, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EowynRivers/pseuds/EowynRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmure discovers Roslin's pregnancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouverture

**Author's Note:**

> It was a request of an anon on RoslinTullying.tumblr.com

The days go by in the poor cell they had put him in, and they all seem to look alike. The physical pains he had suffered from torture were nothing compared to the despair he felt deep down inside him. The vision of Cat’s corpse haunted him everyday… He remembered too well the stab in his heart when he had seen her, naked, her body full of cuts. 

“Tully! Wake up you fat trout!” It was one of one Walder’s Frey son or grandson. Never knew his name and didn’t want to. Those people were monsters and monsters have no names. He slowly opened his eyes to see in front of him a tall thin young man. He was smiling, a big dispising smile.

“I’ve got news for you Tully! Little Roslin has a trout growing in the belly! Don’t want to scare you but… oh wait I actually want to! If it’s a girl you’ll have a nice little baby girl to take care of, but if it’s a boy… Hahahaha… Well Hail to the future lord of the Riverlands! At least your wife is praying in the sept for her daughter, I guess you’re not that bad of a lover finally! Floppy fish Hahahaha!” 

Without looking at him, Edmure knew he had left. His smell, mix of blood and sweat, had left the cell. She was pregnant. His little wife, sweet wife was pregnant. He knew he should be sad, and frightened by the news. But he couldn’t. She had told him that she knew, that they had forced her, that’s why she was crying. She had told him the truth, he knew it. And they were going to have a child. The thought made him smile. He didn’t want to loose hope. Maybe, one day, they’d be happy together at Riverrun with kids swimming in the rivers…

And when that day would come, he would finally be able to fill, at least a little, the void in his heart.


End file.
